Seraphimowie
Seraphimowie (ang. Seraphim) to pozaziemska rasa obcych rdzenna dla przestrzeni kwantowej, wymiaru alternatywnego względem naszego. Gatunek ten liczy sobie ponad 20 tysięcy lat, a jego technologia i filozofia dalece odstaje od ludzkiego pojmowania wszechświata. Wzmiankowani są w pierwszej części serii Supreme Commander, pojawiają się natomiast jako główna wroga frakcja w dodatku W obliczu wroga. Sposób prowadzenia wojny nie odstaje u nich od ludzkiego, niemniej większość z maszyn jest tak naprawdę przystosowaniem ich sztuki wojennej do ludzkiej, dzieląc się na wojska lądowe, morskie i powietrzne. Tak jak ludzie, ich jednostki dzielą się na trzy poziomy technologiczne oraz poziom eksperymentalny. Ich pojawienie się doprowadziło do tak zwanej Wojny z Seraphimami i zakończyła trwającą tysiąc lat Nieskończoną Wojnę. Na początku udało im się pokonać większość ludzkich sił i zdziesiątkować większość wojsk, jednakże z biegiem czasu niegdysiejsi wrogowie stali się sojusznikami, przez co kosmici musieli stawić czoła nowej sile znanej jako Koalicja Obrony Kolonialnej, skrótowo nazywanej Koalicją. Ostatecznie Seraphimowie i ich ludzcy kolaboranci, to jest Zakon Oświeconych i Węzeł Siódmej Ręki przegrali wojnę, w wyniku czego zamknięto na Ziemi łuk i szczelinę kwantowe, a przez następne 25 lat zapanował we wszechświecie spokój. W efekcie wiele seraphimskiej technologii, personelu oraz danych zostało przejętych przez nową dominującą władzę we wszechświecie, a jeńców i zdobycze podzielono między zwycięzców. Historia Początki Seraphimowie pojawili się 20 tysięcy lat temu w Wymiarze Kwantowym. Obcy stworzyli zaawansowaną technologicznie cywilizację, natomiast za główny fundament społeczeństwa obrali Drogę - ascetyczną filozofię podobną do religii, wedle której mieli żyć w pokojowy sposób, całkowicie pozbawieni jakiejkolwiek agresji. Droga doprowadziła do powstania Seraphimów jako pokojowo nastawionej cywilizacji niezdolnej do skrzywdzenia innego myślącego stworzenia. By się jednak bronić powołali do życia kastę wojowników - dobrowolnie skazujących się na wieczne potępienie pobratymców, których głównym celem było Oczyszczenie - zniszczenie zagrożenia dla ich egzystencji. Jednakże ich filozofia zaczęła przyjmować drogę radykalną, mówiąc że tylko jeden gatunek może dostąpić wyniesienia. Frakcja umiarkowana, jaka została wygnańcami, udała się do świata ludzi i założyła na kilku planetach własną, bardziej tolerancyjną cywilizację, gdzie egzystowali przez następne tysiąclecia, pomni tego kim są i jak brutalna jest ich rasa pod władzą Starszych. Starsi, chcąc zgładzić Wygnańców wysłali Wojowników z Liderem Wojny na czele, jednakże przegrali walkę, w rezultacie czego wyrzutkowie przeżyli następne tysiąclecia we względnym spokoju. Kontakt z ludźmi Seraphimowie szybko odkryli, że nie są sami we wszechświecie, gdy na jedną z planet - Seraphim II statek kolonizacyjny Imperium Ziemi napotkała obcych. Ludzie pod wodzą kapitana Trenta Smitha nie wiedzieli jak zareagować, toteż nałożyli na planetę kwarantannę, lecz wtedy grupka kierowana przez szanowaną biolog, dr Jane Burke, udała się na powierzchnię zbadać cywilizację. Ochotnicy odkryli ksenotechnologię, a także dowiedzieli się o Drodze, której naukę rozpoczęli. Kiedy Burke wróciła do Smitha on i jego lojaliści wierzyli, że obcy wyprali ochotnikom mózg. Ziemianie posunęli się do ksenobójstwa, wykorzystując notatki dr Burke i wybijając wszystkich Seraphimów na planetach. Ochotnicy stworzyli frakcję zwaną Oświeconymi Aeonami i rozpoczęli wprowadzanie Drogi poprzez Oczyszczenie, zupełnie jak frakcja w Wymiarze Kwantowym. Zanim jednak Aeonowie powstali Starsi Seraphimów dowiedzieli się o nowej rasie i poczynili przygotowania do wojny. Przez następne ponad 200 lat Aeonowie interpretując Drogę po ludzku wprowadzali pokój i teokrację na swoich planetach siłą, piorąc mózgi obywatelom Imperium oraz wybijając Symbionty tworzące Naród Cybran, traktując ich jako wynaturzenie. Zgodnie z aeońskim rozumowaniem Drogi cybernetyczne implanty uniemożliwiały dojście do oświecenia, a nawet postrzegały je jako automatyczną wrogość wobec filozofii. Dzięki informacjom z ziemskich zapisków, które Wygnańcy zdołali odczytać Seraphimowie dowiedzieli się wiele o ludzkości i ich ojczyźnie - Ziemi, której Smith położenia przysiągł strzec gdy Burke stała się oświeconą. Wieczna Wojna W roku 2819 Imperium Ziemi się rozpadło. Naród Cybran stworzył z jednej części swoje technokratyczne państwo, natomiast Aeoni Illuminaci wyprali mózgi pogranicznym światom. Tymczasem Ziemia i reszta terenów Imperium zreorganizowała się w Zjednoczoną Federację Ziemi i przysięgli przywrócić stary ład w nowym wydaniu. Aeonowie za stolicę obrali Seraphim II - miejsce gdzie doszło do pierwszego kontaktu Seraphimów z ludźmi. Wybuchła tak zwana Wieczna Wojna, w trakcie której trzy frakcje obróciły atomówkami, eksperymentalnymi jednostkami i chmarą prostych maszyn całe planety w jałowe pustynie, pozbawione złóż węglowodorowych czy masy. Wojna trwała tysiąc lat, aż w 3844 roku zaczęła osiągać ostateczny wynik. ZFZ przegrywało na rzecz Aeonów, zaś Cybranie przejmowali coraz więcej planet wskutek przegrupowania sił do walki z wyznawcami Drogi. Wieczna Wojna zmusiła Ziemian do opracowania na Hawajach ściśle tajnej superbroni, która mogła zniszczyć planety - Black Sun. Dzieło doktora Brackmana, twórcy Cybran - QAI - odkryło możliwość przesłania olbrzymiej ilości danych wykorzystując wystrzał z działa w bramę, by zniszczyć sieć wrót kwantowych oraz uwolnić naraz wszystkich Symbiontów w Drodze Mlecznej. Tymczasem księżniczka Aeonów - Rhianne Burke - odkryła, że może dzięki temu poświęcić się, by przesłać do wszystkich umysłów ludzkich przesłanie Drogi. Na Orionis, świątynnym świecie Aeonów, Cybranie pod dowództwem młodego dowódcy i Macha ukradli Aeonom kierowanym przez lokalną przywódczynię - Ariel - paleotechnologię obcych. Artefakty przejęły kontrolę nad Machem przez co ten drugi musiał go zabić. Artefakty te były jednak groźne również z innego powodu - przy ich pomocy seraphimscy Starsi skontaktowali się z QAI, który przekazał im niemalże całą wiedzę w tajemnicy przed swoim stwórcą. Analizując, że podzielona ludzkość nie ma szans zgodził się na współpracę poprzez zniszczenie sieci wrót, gdy tylko obcy pojawią się na Ziemi, poprzez stworzenie na Hawajach Szczeliny, co umożliwi nagły atak na niczego niespodziewających się Aeonów, Cybran i ZFZ, którzy będą się bić między sobą o Black Sun. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie wtedy QAI nawiązał kontakt z Węzłem Siódmej Ręki i rozpoczął budowę swojego imperium. Dzień X - początek Wojny z Seraphimami thumb|262px|Seth-Iavov dowodził atakiem na Ziemię i przestrzeń ziemską, aeońską i cybrańską jako Lider Wojenny Seraphimów. Z jego rozkazu zginęły miliardy ludzi ze wszystkich frakcji.Dnia 5 września 3844 roku Black Sun zostało uruchomione przez ZFZ, które użyło go do zniszczenia paru ważnych dla Cybran i Aeonów planet. Nie był to jednak koniec walk. Dzień ten zakończył Wieczną Wojnę, lecz wybuchła kolejna, będąca jej epilogiem. Na planecie bowiem powstała pełna Szczelina Kwantowa. Tysiące bombowców eksperymentalnych, bombowców, myśliwców i transportowców wyleciało z niej, dziesiątkując na wyspach wszelkie wojska. W tym samym czasie QAI otwarcie zdradził Brackmana niszcząc sieć wrót kwantowych oraz przeciągając kilku Symbiontów na swoją stronę, którzy następnie wstąpili do Węzła Siódmej Ręki. Określając go mianem Mistrza i kierowani przez Hex5 wierzyli, że ocali on ich przed Seraphimami. Podczas tego dnia prezydent ZFZ - C. Allen Riley II - zginął, a generał Samantha Clarke wydała rozkaz Opcja Zero, przez co ewakuowano tak wielu ludzi jak to możliwe i zastosowano taktykę spalonej ziemi. Dzień ten później nazwano Dniem X. Seraphimowie wkrótce dostali się na inne ludzkie planety, mordując równo ZFZ, Aeonów i Cybran. Drugiego dnia księżniczka Burke zniknęła, a kilka dni później władzę nad Aeonami - uznającymi w większości Seraphimów za bogów - przejęła ambitna i żądna władzy egzekutorka Kael, stronniczka odsuniętego wcześniej przez jej wysokość awatara wojny Jarana Marxona ze względu na herezję. Kael utworzyła Zakon Oświeconych, a Burke i Rhizę - przywódczynię lojalnych wobec rządu sił - ogłosiła heretyczkami. Zakon sprzymierzył się z QAI i Seraphimami, wybijając wielu przedstawicieli ludzkości. Z powodu takiego obrotu spraw i zdziesiątkowania sił ludzkich frakcji struktura dowodzenia ZFZ zaczęła się sypać, Cybranie wycofywali się jak najdalej od walk, a powstali za sprawą Rhizy lojaliści zmuszeni byli do prowadzenia wojny partyzanckiej. W tym momencie władzę nad Ziemianami przejął generał William Hall, Brackman udał się na wygnanie w najdalsze zakątki kosmosu, zaś lojaliści zmuszeni zostali w większości wypadków trzymać się jak najdalej od jakichkolwiek planet. Pierwsza porażka Sto osiemdziestąt pięć dni od Dnia X, 9 kwietnia 3845 roku Hall postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę - skontaktował się z doktorem Gustafem Brackmanem. Przywódca ZFZ przedstawił twórcy Symbiontów fakty, że nikt - ani ZFZ, ani Cybranie, ani Aeoni - nie są w stanie w pojedynkę walczyć z osią Seraphimów, Zakonu i QAI. Po wielu negocjacjach ZFZ i Naród Cybran utworzył zjednoczoną siłę - Koalicję Obrony Kolonialnej. 24 lipca tego samego roku, pomimo cybrańskich sprzeciwów, Rhiza i jej lojaliści również dołączyli do Koalicji. Każda z frakcji objęła jakąś rolę - ZFZ przejęło stery polityczno-militarne, Cybranie zajęli się ekonomiczno-technologiczną stroną, natomiast Lojaliści Aeonów stali za wywiadem na terenach Zakonu i QAI, zbierając informacje i rekrutując zniewolonych przez te dwa kolaboranckie rządy ludzi. Dnia 8 marca 3846 roku, 526 dni po Dniu X, zdecydowała się już dalej nie cofać przed Seraphimami. Jako połączona siła stanęła przeciwko Seraphimom i jej sojusznikom na jednej z planet, ewakuując uprzednio wszystkich cywili. Wojska sprzymierzone zaskoczyły Seraphimów. Pewni zwycięstwa obcy i ich ludzcy pomagierzy ruszyli na nich, jednakże mimo ciężkich strat kosmici zostali przez Koalicję pokonani. Wydarzenie to zaskoczyło Seraphimów, Kael i QAI. Widząc po raz pierwszy od przybycia kosmitów jako pokonanych musieli zmienić taktykę. Stało się to później przyczyną, dla którego wojska Koalicji poniosły tak druzgocącą porażkę jak śmierć generał Clarke w bitwie o Capellę 17 lutego 3846 roku, 716 dni po nastaniu Dnia X. Na jej cześć 27 marca następnego roku nazwano nową stolicę ZFZ na planecie Griffin IV, a także siedzibę całej KOK. Oblężenie Fortu Clarke 29 lipca 3847 roku siły Seraphimów i Zakonu zlokalizowały Griffin IV, a przez to Fort Clarke i rozpoczęły desant na planetę. Seraphimami dowodził Shun-Ullevash, zaś Zakonem - krzyżowiec Gari. Obroną tymczasowej stolicy UEF dowodził doświadczony generał Fletcher. Wkrótce jednak wylądował drugi koalicyjny dowódca, jaki rozpoczął otwarcie drugiego frontu. W rezultacie oddziały Zakonu zostały wciągnięte w wojnę z drugim głównodowodzącym i zmuszone do osłaniania Shun-Ullevasha. Niemniej działania południowego przywódcy doprowadziły do zaskakującego zwrotu akcji w postaci śmierci Gari i pokonania wrogich oddziałów. W wyniku tego oddziały kosmity zostały same na planecie, a następne dzięki połączonym wysiłkom dowódcy i Fletchera zniszczone. Porażka Zakonu i Seraphimów pod Fortem Clarke była okupiona co prawda sporymi stratami KOK, jednakże zwycięstwo było druzgocące z moralnego punktu widzenia dla seraphimskiej osi. Sprzymierzeni pokonali służkę Kael oraz obcego i było zaskakującym zwrotem akcji. Od tegoż dnia Koalicja przestała się bronić, a zaczęła atakować zajęte przez nich planety. Seraphimowie zmuszeni zostali do odwrotu ze wszystkich frontów i jedynie Węzeł Siódmej Ręki oraz Zakon Oświeconych mógł się przeciwstawić połączonym siłom ZFZ, Aeonów i Cybran, choć nie na długo. Copernicus i Błękitne Niebo 1 sierpnia 3847 roku Seraphimowie, Zakon i QAI znajdowali się w niezwykle kiepskiej sytuacji. Niemożliwość obrony przed połączonymi wojskami Koalicji Obrony Kolonialnej zmusiła ich do polowania na lojalistycznych szpiegów na terenach Zakonu. QAI zdołał złapać paru z nich na Copernicusie. Komórka jakiej przewodziła Mathea i której celem było zabicie SI była jedną z najważniejszych w lojalistycznym dowództwie. Złapani ludzie zostali przetransportowani do specjalnego więzienia, gdzie komputer Brackmana planował wszczepić im implanty, dzięki którym mógłby poznać wszystkie ich sekrety bez żadnego mentalnego oporu z ich strony. Rhiza wysłała więc misję ratunkową, by pomóc pozostałym lojalistom pod wodzą Thalii, natomiast lider Węzła zyskał wsparcie zakonnej przywódczyni imieniem Celene. Pomimo ciężkiej przeprawy wojska Koalicji zdołały zniszczyć bazy wroga, po czym uwolniły więźniów z niewoli QAI. Celene i komputer wysłali przeciwko koalicjantom eksperymentalne jednostki wspomagane przez szereg mniejszych. Wtedy jednak księżniczka Rhianne Burke ujawniła się w całej aeońskiej przestrzeni, odkrywając że Seraphimowie jedyne czego chcą to zniszczyć całą ludzkość. Na wszystkich planetach zakonnych doszło do powstania, a 1/3 członków porzuciła stronnictwo egzekutorki, stając się Lojalistami. Jednym z dowódców, którzy przeszli na stronę Burke była Celene. Jej zdrada sprawiła, iż wojska QAI zostały otoczone, a następnie pokonane. Kiedy na polu bitwy zjawił się Seraphim Aeonowie przejęli go, po czym wysłali jako jeńca prosto do doktora Gustafa Brackmana, jaki rozpoczął prace nad translatorem. Miało to się okazać kolejną przyczyną klęski. Następnego dnia, to jest 2 sierpnia, księżniczka Burke została zaatakowana. Wysłała wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc na Błękitnym Niebie, swojej kryjówce o istnieniu której dowiedzieli się Seraphimowie. Zan-Aishahesh i jego podwładny - Thel-Uuthow - zaatakowali pałac. Z pomocą jednak przyszła Rhiza i drugi dowódca Koalicji. Nadzór nad inwazją obcych osobiście kontrolowała Kael, chcąc jak najszybciej zabić Rhianne i przejąć pełnię władzy nad Aeonami. Z pomocą Koalicji jednak udało się zabić dowódcę ataku, zaś wicedowódca i Kael uciekli. Zasadzka na Hadesie Cztery dni po uratowaniu księżniczki, to jest 6 sierpnia 3847 roku wywiad KOK na terenach Zakonu i QAI potwierdził, iż Seraphimowie gromadzą swoje siły na Hadesie, dawnej planecie UEF straconej na rzecz kosmitów w pierwszych dniach wojny. Dowództwo wysłało dwójkę dowódców, wśród których była bezpośrednia podkomendna doktora Brackmana - Ivana Dostya. Dwójce dowódców udało się zniszczyć dwóch Seraphimów, jednakże na miejscu zostali odcięci od powrotu. Kiedy jednak zniszczyli urządzenie zagłuszające wówczas udało się nawiązać kontakt. Niespodziewanie jednak Dostyę zaatakowały zmasowane siły, lecz przywódcą nie był kosmita, lecz człowiek - Cybranin. Był nim Hex5, jaki kierował z polecenia QAI Węzłem Siódmej Ręki. Dostya przypłaciła życiem odkrycie prawdy, jednakże doprowadziło to Seraphimów, Zakon i QAI do odcięcia od większości tajnych danych Koalicji. Kiedy na polecenie Mistrza Hex5 zabił Dostyę on i lokalny seraphimski głównodowodzący - Oum-Eoshi - zaatakowali drugiego dowódcę. Oblężenie jego bazy trwało 15 minut, jednakże udało się odzyskać szczątki Dostyi. Kiedy sytuacja zrobiła się krytyczna obcy użyli swoich głowic jądrowych. Jednak gdy tylko spadły na bazę dowódca Koalicji już zdołał uciec z ciałem Dostyi w głąb przestrzeni. Wkrótce potem odbył się pogrzeb. Brackman po raz pierwszy od tysiąca lat poczuł smutek, a zarazem gniew. Ponownie pojawiły się u niego emocje. Na naradzie doktor, generał Hall i księżniczka Burke zdecydowali, że trzeba zniszczyć QAI, ponieważ jest jedyną barierą blokującą drogę na Ziemię, gdzie Seraphimowie tworzą Łuk Kwantowy. Co prawda był w budowie, lecz jego ukończenie umożliwiłoby sprowadzenie kolejnych posiłków do wszechświata ludzi. Rhiza, Brackman i Hall pocieszali dowódcę, że choć śmierć Dostyi jest poważną stratą to jednak on musi dalej żyć, ponieważ poświęciła się dla niego. Utrata sojuszników Następnego dnia, czyli 7 sierpnia, Koalicja Obrony Kolonialnej odkryła, że działania na Hadesie sprawiły, iż nastąpiła ofensywa Węzła Siódmej Ręki. Jednakże była też dobra wiadomość - choć na Hadesie poniesiono klęskę, to jednak seraphimskie wojska wstrzymały się z ofensywą. Jedynie QAI mógł zaatakować koalicyjne siły zbrojne, ponieważ przestrzeń aeońska podzieliła się. Powstańcy jacy byli po stronie lojalistów przejęli ponad połowę planet oświeconych, a zakonne wojska były zmuszone się wycofać. W rezultacie 9 sierpnia podjęto decyzję o rozpoczęciu operacji "Gry Logiczne". Doktor Brackman postanowił kierować całą akcją, Hall zaś wysłał Fletchera do zajęcia się szaloną SI. Kiedy siły Hex5 zostały pokonane, a bazy QAI osłabione na powierzchnię wylądował doktor Brackman. Oddziały Koalicji Obrony Kolonialnej dokonały na Pisces II prawdziwej czystki wrogich sił, większość członków Węzła została wzięta do niewoli. Wkrótce potem doktor zjawił się na planecie, po czym dostał się swoją maszyną do węzła danych. Jego roboty dokonały skasowania QAI raz na zawsze. Klęska QAI była również początkiem końca Wojny z Seraphimami. Seth-Iavow, Lider Wojenny seraphimskiej Kasty Wojowników, rozkazał wszystkim seraphimskim dowódcom wycofać się na Ziemię. Kael, która kontrolowała coraz mniej planet ruszyła razem ze swoimi oddziałami. Ci ze sług Mistrza, którzy uniknęli schwytania ruszyli za obcymi, by się umocnić na zrujnowanej ojczyźnie ludzkości. Było już pewne, że KOK wygra tę wojnę. Ziemia stała się prawdziwym bastionem Seraphimów, resztek Węzła i Zakonu Oświeconych. Ziemia 10 sierpnia 3847 roku Hall, Burke i Brackman wydali rozkaz przybycia dowódców na Ziemię, celem rozpoczęcia procesu odzyskania jej z rąk obcych. Rhiza i Fletcher przenieśli się jako pierwsi, w ślad za tym przybyli również Cybranie. Wszyscy mieli powody - Aeonowie chcieli się zemścić za oszustwo, ponieważ odkryli kim byli pierwsi napotkani Seraphimowie; UEF planowało odzyskać swój ukochany dom, natomiast Naród Cybran planował zemstę na tych, co zabili miliardy Symbiontów, zniewolonych bądź nie. Rozkazy były proste - zniszczyć bazy Zakonu, Węzła i Seraphimów. W okolicy Łuku jednak pojawili się tylko obcy i zdrajcy księżniczki. Na planecie obecna była również Kael. Translator odkrył przed nią prawdę, że tak naprawdę Seraphimowie wykorzystywali ją cały czas. Nic jednak nie zmieniło faktu, ponieważ nie zamierzała podporządkować się księżniczce. Głównodowodząca Zakonu - Vendetta - zapłaciła straszliwą cenę za to, a Kael ostatecznie poddała się wojskom Rhizy. Niespodziewanie jednak generał Fletcher przestał odpowiadać na wezwania Halla. Okazało się, że postanowił "zakończyć" Wieczną Wojnę, zdobywając Black Sun i niszcząc Seraphimów i Koalicję przy ich pomocy. Rhiza i pozostali trzej dowódcy ze wszystkich frakcji Koalicji Obrony Kolonialnej musieli wówczas walczyć na dwa fronty - z Seth-Iavowem i Fletcherem. Kiedy zbuntowanego oficera ZFZ ostatecznie spotkała śmierć oddziały ludzi ruszyły na wojska Thel-Uuthowa, które zostały pokonane. Potem odkryto, że Łuk jest kompletny, jednak siły trójki pokonały Seraphimów, niszcząc Łuk i zmuszając seraphimów do odwrotu przez Szczelinę. Na miejsce przybyła jednak Burke, jaka poświęciła swoje życie, by następnie zamknąć wyrwę. Jej poświęcenie ocaliło ludzkość i zakończyło Wojnę z Seraphimami, a co za tym idzie - ewentualny powrót Nieskończonej Wojny. Dalsze losy Kiedy Seth-Iavow przegrał, wrócił do Kwantowego Wymiaru wraz z innymi Seraphimami na Ziemi. Wielu obcych jednak nie zdążyło. Wraz z klęską Seraphimów resztki Zakonu i Węzła poddały się. Członkowie Zakonu Oświeconych zostali aresztowani na rozkaz nowej przywódczyni Aeonów - krzyżowiec Rhizy. Siły ZFZ przybyły na Ziemię, rozpoczynając jej odbudowę ze zniszczeń wojennych. Wreszcie do Cybran przybyli wszyscy Symbionci Ziemian, którzy zostali uwolnieni, a dowódcy Mistrza poddali się Brackmanowi i jego lojalistom. W rezultacie nastał wyczekiwany od tysiąclecia pokój. Wielu obcych dostało się do niewoli. Koalicja pozbawiła ich wszelkich praw i skazała na dożywotnie więzienie. Zjednoczona Federacja Ziemi użyła schwytanych kosmitów jako jeńców wojennych, rozpoczynając ich "uczłowieczanie", wielu z nich zmuszając do skopiowania swoich technologii lub połączenia jej z ludzką. Najwięcej jednak zostało wysłanych na Ziemię, gdzie zostali skierowani w charakterze robót przymusowych, aby odbudowali zniszczenia wojenne i przekazali wszystkie bazy oraz jednostki w nich stacjonujące w celach badawczych. Aeoni przejęli część kosmitów dzięki podziałowi Koalicji, aplikując wiele z ich technologii oraz poznając wiele z ich kultury oraz sztuki, lepiej rozumiejąc dzięki nim Drogę. Cybranie natomiast użyli Seraphimów jako królików doświadczalnych - przy ich pomocy przejęli sporo technologii, a mózgi obcych połączyli z hybrydą człowiek-SI, w rezultacie czego powstał Protomózg. Tak zwani Protocybranie stali się nową generacją swojego ludu. Można powiedzieć, że Seraphimowie ocalili ludzi od kolejnych lat wojny. Konieczność walki z nowym zagrożeniem uświadomiła wszystkim cel Burke, błędy Imperium oraz to, kim naprawdę byli Symbionci. W rezultacie wojny zakazano takich rzeczy jak Oczyszczenie, wskutek czego Droga przestała być fanatycznych ruchem religijnym, a oprócz tego wykorzystywania Symbiontów w roli bezwolnych sług normalnych ludzi. Jednocześnie ZFZ wyrzekło się wskrzeszenia projektu Black Sun i zjednoczenia ludzkości w duchu Imperium Ziemi. Biologia Seraphimowie są innej budowy niż ludzie - mają trzy palce z przeciwstawnym kciukiem, ich skóra jest biała, podobnie jak u ludzi rasy europeidalnej, mają inną czaszkę, nieco węższą między otworem gębowym, a płatem czołowym, zaś kości policzkowe łączą szczękę z wielkimi, nieco owadzimi oczami, a nogi przypominają te znane od takich zwierząt jak np. wilki. Z kolei ich ciała są fizycznie słabsze od ludzkich, niezdolne do skrzywdzenia innej istoty myślącej bądź prowadzenia wojny. Być może wynika to z ich głębokiego przywiązania do Drogi i zaawansowanej technologii w dziedzinie fizyki kwantowej. Należy jednak zauważyć iż ich zdolności emocjonalne i procesy myślowe są znacznie bardziej złożone, a przez to większe aniżeli ma to miejsce w przypadku ludzi. Doktor Brackman odkrył, iż połączenie mózgu Seraphima z należącym do Symbionta doprowadziło do zwielokrotnienia jego zdolności matematycznych i poznawczych, a także umożliwiło głębsze zrozumienie natury Drogi, której doświadczać umieli jedynie ludzie. Seraphimowie nie są zdolni egzystować w naszym świecie, są rdzenni dla Kwantowego Wymiaru, gdzie są znacznie silniejsi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że do Drogi Mlecznej przybyła jedynie niewielka część ich sił można stwierdzić, iż ich dominium rozciąga się na większość tego wszechświata, jeśli nie na cały. Wiele z ich struktur, jednostek czy układów tworzenia baz najwyraźniej w jakiś sposób może dawać obraz seraphimskiego miasta. Pod pewnymi względami przypominają oni Aeonów, lecz są znacznie bardziej scyborgizowani i zaawansowani technologicznie, przez co aeońskie wojska w porównaniu z seraphimskimi zdają się być ich cieniem, tak jak zmiana ludzi czczących Drogę nie zmieniła ich tak bardzo jak Seraphimów, co daje kolejny przykład tego jak odmienna jest to względem ludzi rasa. Kultura O Seraphimach i ich kulturze w naturalny sposób najwięcej dowiedzieli się Aeonowie, natomiast po Wojnie z Seraphimami doszło do kolejnych odkryć w tej dziedzinie. To niezwykle zaawansowana i uduchowiona kultura, dzieli się na rozmaite kasty, przypominające te z pradawnych względem czasów Koalicji Indii, zaś system rządów przypomina średniowieczne imperia. Warto zwrócić uwagę, że rasa ta nie jest w żaden sposób rządzona przez jedną postać. Ich kultura oparta jest na głębokiej wierze w Drogę, błogosławioną siłę dzięki której każdy Seraphim jest ważny, bez względu na to kim jest. Podstawą ich wiary jest zakaz zabicia jakiegokolwiek rozumnego stworzenia, jednakże jeśli takowe zagraża wówczas mają potężnych wojowników by się bronić. Jednak wierzą też, że tylko jedna rasa może osiągnąć doskonałość, przez co przejawiają wrogość wobec wszystkich, którzy również wierzą w Drogę, uznając ich za heretyków i stosując na nich Oczyszczenie, tak jak w przypadku niewiernych. Nie wiadomo czy Seraphimowie uznają poddaństwo innych ras, gdyby takowe istniały, lecz jest to wątpliwe. Ich hierarchia społeczna przypomina w paru aspektach ZFZ, Cybran i Aeonów z naciskiem na tych ostatnich. Na szczycie drabiny społecznej stoją tzw. Starsi. Niewiele o nich wiadomo, poza tym iż są najmocniej połączeni z Drogą, będąc jej mistrzami oraz głosami. Wybierani są przez innych Starszych, a ich zdanie jest najważniejsze. Przypomina to trochę wybór najwyższych władz w UEF, choć z paroma różnicami, np. nie ma jednego władcy, a kilku. Nowi Starsi rekrutowani są z ich uczniów. Kontrolują oni również Lidera Wojennego, który z ich ramienia kieruje poczynaniami seraphimskiej armii. Prócz Starszych najwyższe pozycje zajmują kapłani oraz filozofowie, odpowiedzialni za rozwój Drogi i dostosowanie jej do potrzeb swojej rasy. Średnią część społeczeństwa tworzą, podobnie jak u UEF, artyści i rzemieślnicy. Dodatkowo dochodzą do tego technicy, których zdolności kreacyjne można porównać do Symbiontów. Wydają się łączyć unikalne cechy rasy z ziemskim pancerzem, cybrańską mechaniką oraz aeońską technologią, przez co tworzą armię, która w ciągu zaledwie jednego dnia zdołała obrócić całą Ziemię w popielne pustkowia. Niższe kasty to przeważnie robotnicy i najniżsi rangą wyznawcy Drogi, których jedynym celem jest coraz głębsze pojmowanie filozofii swojej rasy. Wojownicy są najniżej w hierarchii, razem z heretykami. Uznawani są za potępionych i za zło konieczne, dlatego do wojsk trafiają Ci, którzy skazani zostali na wieczne potępienie oraz odcięcie od ukochanej Drogi. Biorąc pod uwagę styl w jakim wykonane zostały ich jednostki i budowle Seraphimowie najwyraźniej łączą mechanikę z biologią. Wydają się bazować całkowicie na technologii kwantowej, inaczej niż ludzie korzystają z broni sonicznej czy kul energii, a nie laserów i działek balistycznych. Są podobni do Aeonów, którzy łączą wdzięk i piękno ze śmiercią i zniszczeniem w swoich maszynach, ale - jak już to wspomniano - wydają się też łączyć prócz nich także elementy UEF z Cybranami. Język A *Aez - rozkaz, dowódca *Aezesel - radar dowódcy *Aezthu-uhthe - budowla dowódcy wsparcia *Ah - mobilny *Atoh - ekstraktor, wydobywca *Atha - tarcza, obrońca *Athanah - mobilny obrońca *Athanuhthe - obrońca wspierający E *Ee - mały *Esel - radar, jednostka wywiadowcza H *Ha - dystansowy, długi dystans *Hau - okręt, statek *Hau-esel - statek z radarem *Hauthuum - wielki okręt *Heth - lądowy *Hethiya - lądowa fabryka *Hyal - masa *Hyalatoh - ekstraktor masy *Hyaliya - twórca masy I *Ia - powietrzny *Ia-iya - powietrzna fabryka *Ialla - wieżyczka powietrzna *Iaselen - powietrzny zwiadowca *Iashavoh - powietrzny niszczyciel *Iathu-ioz - struktura przeciwlotnicza *Iathu-uhthe - budowla wsparcia powietrznego *Iavish - lotniskowiec *Iazyne - powietrzny wojownik *Ilshavoh - wszechstronny niszczyciel *Ioz - przeciwdziałanie (obrońca przed czymś), przeciw czemuś *Il - ekwiwalentny, podobny *Istle - podstawowy *Iya - twórca, kreator (fabryka, inżynier) *Iya-istle - podstawowy twórca *Iyathuum - największy twórca L *La - wieżyczka O *O - jednostka (lądowa) *Othuum - największa jednostka lądowa S *Sel(e)(n) - zwiadowca *Sele-esel - radar zwiadowczy *Sele-ioz - przeciwdziałanie zwiadowcom *Sele-istle - podstawowy zwiadowca *Shavoh - niszczyciel, dobry przeciwko (czemuś) *Shou - sonar *Shou-esel - sonar-radar *Sinn - bombowiec *Sinnatha - obrońca przed bombowcami *Sinntha - ciężki bombowiec *Sinnve - lekki bombowiec *Sou - łódź podwodna *Sou-atha - obrońca przed łodziami podwodnymi *Sou-istle - podstawowa łódź podwodna T *Tha - ciężki *Thaam - działo, czołg średni *Thu - budowla *Thuum - (naj)większy, najlepszy U *Uashavoh - morski niszczyciel, morska jednostka *Uhthe - zaopatrzenie *Uos - morski *Uosioz - morski obrońca *Uosiya - morska fabryka *Uosthu - budowla morska *Us - działo, broń *Usha-ah - mobilna broń dalekiego zasięgu *Utta - stacjonarny *Uttaus - broń stacjonarna *Uttaushala - wieżyczka ze stacjonarną bronią dystansową *Uya-atoh - ekstraktor mocy *Uya-iya - fabryka mocy *Uyal - moc, energia V *Ve - światło *Vish - transportowiec, magazyn *Vishala - transportowiec z wieżyczką *Vishuyal - magazyn mocy *Vishyal - magazyn masy Y *Yath - zabójca (kogoś/czegoś) *Yathsou - zabójca łodzi podwodnych *Yen - amfibia *Yenzyne - wojownik amfibijny *Ythis - wyrzutnia rakiet *Ythisah - mobilna wyrzutnia rakiet *Ythisatha - obrońca przed wyrzutniami rakiet *Ythisioz - przeciwdziałanie wyrzutniom rakiet Z *Zthu - artyleria *Zthuee - lekka artyleria *Zthuthaam - działo artyleryjskie *Zyne - myśliwiec, wojownik Słowa nieznane *Hastue *Hovatham *Ithalua *Notha *Suthanus *Vulthoo Wojownicy Seraphimów Seraphimowie, niezdolni fizycznie do skrzywdzenia innego rozumnego stworzenia wiedzieli, że będą musieli prędzej czy później wprowadzać Oczyszczenie wobec heretyków. Do tego miana prócz wygnańców z Seraphim II klasyfikowali również odkrytych ludzi. Seraphimowie rozpoczęli wobec tego tworzenie osób zdeprawowanych, przeklętych, wygnanych kompletnie ze społeczeństwa oraz pozbawionych błogosławieństwa Drogi, skazanych na wieczne potępienie. Tak powstała kasta wojowników, a ich głównym celem stało się Oczyszczanie, by jedyni prawdziwi wyznawcy mogli krzewić swoją filozofię coraz dalej. Wojownicy odpowiadają za seraphimską inwazję na wszechświat ludzi, w tym za takie zbrodnie jak wytępienie wszelkiego życia na Ziemi, zagładę wielu kolonii ZFZ, Cybran i Aeonów oraz wiele innych. Dzięki pojmaniu wielu z nich w niewolę Aeoni mogli zrozumieć jak źle interpretowali Drogę oraz jakim błędem było uznanie przez Zakon Oświeconych za bogów oraz sojuszników ludzkich wyznawców obcej filozofii. Wojownicy seraphimscy to bezwzględne maszyny zabijania kierowane przez Starszych, których jedynym celem jest śmierć i zniszczenie, a ich jedynym śladem obecności są zwęglone zwłoki oraz pokryte grubą warstwą popiołu wraki maszyn wojennych oraz ruiny miast. Jednostki Lądowe 'T1' *Selen - lekki i szybki mech zwiadowczy, wyposażony w fazowy karabin maszynowy, radar Tech 1 oraz osobiste pole Stealth, które włącza w trybie stacjonarnym. Zazwyczaj idą bez eskorty, jednakże można je też posłać jako chmarę słabych jednostek w ramach uzupełnienia średnich i silnych. *Thaam - średni czołg Seraphimów z lekkim opancerzeniem i działem spektralnym Oh. Stanowił awangardę sił inwazyjnych kosmitów na ludzkie kolonie w trakcie Wojny z Seraphimami. *Zthuee - mobilna artyleria z silnikiem antygrawitacyjnym. Wyposażona w działo Thuntho potrafi zaatakować z morza, nie będąc zagrożona atakami ze strony lądu. *Ia-istle - mobilne działo przeciwlotnicze. Wyposażona w pulsacyjne działko p-lot Shleo, efektywna przeciwko samolotom T1, jednak na T2 potrzeba większej ilości tego typu maszyn. *Iya-istle - podstawowy inżynier. Może wznosić konstrukcje Tech 1, jak słabe punkty obrony, elektrownie węglowodorowe oraz podstawowe generatory i ekstraktory. 'T2' *Yenzyne - czołg poduszkowy, wyposażony w silnik antygrawitacyjny i działo Tau. Jest idealną bronią do szturmowania plaż, dzięki szybkości może łatwo uniknąć nieprzyjacielskiego ognia. Nie mogą go też dosięgnąć torpedy, co czyni go doskonałym do niszczenia wieżyczek torpedowych, ale jest podatny na atak z powietrza. *Ythisah - mobilna wyrzutnia rakiet taktycznych wystrzeliwująca pociski Laanse. Ta jednostka jest kolejną generacją seraphimskiej artylerii. Mogła zadać spore obrażenia stanowiskom ogniowym Koalicji, o ile nie miała ona systemów obrony przed jej arsenałem. *Iashavoh - działo przeciwlotnicze wyposażone w armatę p-lot Olaris. Podobnie jak swój odpowiednik u Aeonów tak i ta jednostka jest w stanie przekroczyć wody oddzielające bazy Seraphimów od tych należących do Koalicji. *Ilshavoh - ciężki mech szturmowy. Jest odpowiednikiem mechów T2 Koalicji, ale także jeśli trzeba T3, choć jest od takiego Tytana znacznie słabszy. Ma boltery Aire-au, dzięki którym potrafi zadać spore obrażenia podobnym sobie. W trakcie Wojny z Seraphimami stanowił podstawę lądowej części sił inwazyjnych obcych na ludzkie kolonie. *Iya - inżynier Tech 2. Może wznosić zarówno budynki typu pierwszego, jak i drugiego, a przez to - tworzyć lepsze stanowiska obrony, szybciej budować fabryki, a także lepsze ekstraktory i generatory. 'T3' *Suthanus - ta jednostka to ciężka mobilna artyleria u obcych. Posiada działo o tej samej nazwie, którym może wyrządzić spore szkody w szeregach wojsk KOK. Siła odrzutu jednak jest tak olbrzymia, iż musi oddać ogień stojąc w miejscu. *Usha-ah - robot-snajper, jaki posłużył Zakonowi Oświeconych do stworzenia swojego odpowiednika w postaci Strikera, którego plany wykradli Lojaliści i uczynili przewagą Koalicji. Usha-ah posiada karabin energetyczny Sih. Umieszczany na wzgórzach stanowi śmiertelną pułapkę dla nadciągających wojsk. *Othuum - czołg oblężniczy z działem Thau. Jest odpowiedzią na ziemskiego Tytana, cybrańskiego Lojalistę i aeońskiego Zwiastuna. Podczas Wojny z Seraphimami razem z mechami Ilshavoh i pelotkami Iashavoh stanowił podstawę sił inwazyjnych. *Athanah - mobilny generator tarcz. Jest on stopień technologiczny wyżej od ziemskiej Niby-tarczy czy aeońskiego Azylu i podobnie jak ludzkich wyznawców Drogi tak i ten jest amfibią. Jest jednakże bardzo słaby w starciu przeciwko niszczycielom tarcz, jak na przykład Grotowi, ciężkiej wyrzutni rakiet UEF. *Iyathuum - inżynier Tech 3, stanowi szczyt techniki seraphimskich wojowników. Tylko ten inżynier ma wszystkie wolne stopnie technologiczne plus zdolność budowy jednostek eksperymentalnych. 'TX' *Ythotha - jedyna lądowa jednostka eksperymentalna. To święty robot szturmowy, będący seraphimskim pierwowzorem dla aeońskiego Galaktycznego Kolosa. Atakuje on ciężkim działem Sinn Unthe, działem plazmowym Gatling oraz eksperymentalnym generatorem wiązki fazowej, dzięki czemu jest maszyną absolutnego zniszczenia. Jeśli jednostka ginie na krótki okres po śmierci pojawia się osobliwość stworzona z czystej energii kwantowej nazywana przez Seraphimów mianem Othuy, jaka niszczy wszelkie wrogie jednostki znajdujące się w polu rażenia jednym atakiem, poza eksperymentalnymi, gdzie ataków musi być kilka. Morskie 'T1' *Hau-esel - lekka fregata Seraphimów. Jest uzbrojona w auto-działo Shie-eih oraz automatyczną wersję działa p-lot Shleo. Prócz tego posiada sonar. Jest jednakże słaba w starciu z okrętami podwodnymi Koalicji, co czyni ją bardzo łatwym celem. Razem z potężniejszymi jednostkami - Ithalua i Uashavoh, to jest krążownikami i niszczycielami - brała udział jako podstawowa jednostka w trakcie ataku na Błękitne Niebo *Sou-istle - jednostka Seraphimów, jaka została opracowana tak, by być odpowiednikiem ludzkich okrętów podwodnych. Na powierzchni korzysta z działka spektralnego Oh, jednak pod wodą atakuje przy pomocy torped kawitacyjnych Uall, a broni się przy pomocy anty-torped typ Ajellu. 'T2' *Ithalua - seraphimski krążownik, który był podstawą ataku na Błękitne Niebo i Griffin IV, razem z fregatami Hau-esel i niszczycielami Uashavoh. Posiada wyrzutnię rakiet taktyczny Laanse oraz obronę przed nimi typu Ele-athrun, działo przeciwlotnicze Olaris oraz działo p-lot w układzie Gatlinga o nazwie Cleo. *Uashavoh - niszczyciel kosmitów. Wyposażony jest w generator ultrachromatycznej wiązki, wyrzutnię torped Ana-it i obronę przeciwtorpedową Ajellu. Razem z Ithalua oraz Hau-esel jednostki te były odpowiedzią na marynarki państw Koalicji Obrony Kolonialnej i stanowiły podstawę morskiej części sił inwazyjnych. 'T3' *Hauthuum - pancernik, posiadał 3 ciężkie działa Quarnon, 2 stanowiska obrony przeciwrakietowej Ele-athrun, dwie pelotki typu Olaris wyrzutnię rakiet strategicznych Inaino, będących odpowiedzią na ludzki arsenał nuklearny. Były okrętami flagowymi seraphimskich flot w trakcie wojny. *Iavish - jest odpowiednikiem napotkanych przez kosmitów cybrańskiej klasy Command i aeońskiej klasy Keefer, to jest lotniskowców. To ciężki okręt, nierzadko prowadzący całe siły morskie, a nawet powietrzne. Wyposażony w wyrzutnię rakiet Laanse oraz dwa działka p-lot Losaare wystrzeliwujące kule energii zachowujące się jak rakiety SAM. *Yathsou - łowca okrętów podwodnych, prześciga o jeden stopień tech swoje ludzkie odpowiedniki, jak aeoński Vesper czy ziemski Cooper. Podobnie jak Sou-istle też ma torpedy Uall i obronę antytorpedową Ajellu, jednakże wyposażono go również w automatyczne działko przeciwlotnicze Losaare, dzięki czemu może się skutecznie bronić przed bombowcami torpedowymi. Powietrzne 'T1' *Sele-istle - seraphimski zwiadowca powietrzny krótkiego zasięgu, przeznaczony głównie do zwiadu pola bitwy. Lekko opancerzony był szybko niszczony przez koalicyjne wojska. *Ia-atha - pościgowiec, inaczej: myśliwiec przechwytujący. Posiada działko Shleo oraz potężne silniki odrzutowe, dzięki którym może z łatwością doścignąć swoje koalicyjne odpowiedniki. *Sinnve - bombowiec taktyczny. Wyposażony w bomby typu Othe, pojedynczo nie stanowił zagrożenia, lecz niemal zawsze latał w grupach po 10-12 sztuk. *Vish - lekki transportowiec, odpowiednik Kuriera ZFZ, Powietrznej Windy Cybran czy Rydwanu Aeonów. Vish pojawił się w masowej ilości podczas Dnia X, niosąc wiele maszyn stopnia pierwszego, drugiego lub w paru wypadkach pojedynczy egzemplarz trzeciego. Ze względu na brak broni KOK szybko dawała radę zniszczyć te pojazdy. 'T2' *Vulthoo - maszyna, która stała się odpowiednikiem popularnych wśród ludzi śmigłowców. Vulthoo wyposażono w cztery działka fazowe, a nie jeden jak w przypadku ludzkich odpowiedników, dzięki którym mógł zadać precyzyjne i dosyć spore obrażenia. Podczas Wojny z Seraphimami maszyny te pojawiły się w masowej ilości po zniszczeniu Ziemi, głównie na Griffin IV, gdzie szturmowały stolicę Koalicji Obrony Kolonialnej i tymczasową UEF - Fort Clarke. Najwyraźniej po zakończeniu wojny duża ich częśc trafiła do Oświeconego Aeonu, gdzie zaadoptowano je do ludzkiej myśli i uczyniono podstawowym śmigłowcem Iluminatów. *Uosioz - seraphimski odpowiednik bombowców torpedowych. Zrzuca ciężki pakiet torped kawitacyjnych, który dokonywał otwarcia po wrzuceniu wody, w wyniku czego wrogą łódź podwodną atakowały trzy torpedy tego typu. Najwyraźniej Seraphimowie stworzyli go korzystając ze schematów ziemskiego bombowca torpedowego Bocian. *Vishala - średni transportowiec, uzbrojony w 2 działka typu Shleo i jedno ciężkie działo fazowe, podobne do tego, w które wyposażono maszyny typu Vulthoo. Vishala masowo przybyły podczas Dnia X, wyładowując olbrzymie ilości seraphimskich jednostek bojowych i inżynierów. *Notha - myśliwiec bombardujący Seraphimów, jaki stał się poważnym zagrożeniem dla ludzkich myśliwców i bombowców. Wraki maszyn posłużyły Koalicji do budowy ich odpowiedników wśród UEF i Cybran podczas pierwszych dni sojuszu. Notha wyposażone były w działka pulsacyjne Shleo oraz bombę kwantową Othe, łącząc dzięki temu cechy myśliwca Ia-atha z bombowcem Sinnve. 'T3' *Iaselen - samolot szpiegowski, wykorzystywany był jako główna maszyna zwiadowca. Dzięki omniradarowi i systemowi sonarowemu trzeciej generacji mogła zniwelować pola Stealth, a dzięki pancerzowi i dużej prędkości - uciec przed wrogimi pelotkami i pościgowcami. *Iazyne - myśliwiec przewagi powietrznej. Wyposażona była w działko Losaare. Dzięki nim kosmici mogli rozbić ludzką dominację w powietrzu na polu bitwy i przypuścić pełen atak z powietrza. W trakcie Dnia X osłaniały seraphimskie bombowce i transportowce. *Sinntha - bombowiec strategiczny, wyposażony w bombę Zhanasee zadającą spore obrażenia na dużym obszarze. Jest opancerzona jak ziemski Ambasador czy aeoński Szoker, a szybka jak cybrański Upiór, jednakże jego słabym punktem jest brak jakiejkolwiek obrony przeciwlotniczej. Podczas Dnia X stanowiły główną siłę bombardującą ojczystą planetę ludzkości. 'TX' *Ahwassa - bombowiec eksperymentalny. Jest to jednostka, jaka była awangardą sił seraphimskich atakujących Ziemię, kiedy pojawiły się w masowej ilości. Wyposażona jest w kwantową bombę typu Othe o znacznie zwiększonych rozmiarach i przez to - sile. Bomba doprowadza do pęknięcia w ziemi na trzy oraz potężnej eksplozji kwantowej, której siła równa się uderzeniu głowicy nuklearnej. Zan-Aishahesh usiłował stworzyć ich szwadron by zgładzić księżniczkę Aeonów na Błękitnym Niebie, jednakże Koalicja zniszczyła pojazdy i budujących je inżynierów zanim w ogóle powstały. Budynki Fabryki *Hethiya - fabryka lądowa. Może zostać ulepszona do drugiej, a nawet trzeciej generacji. Konstruuje takie maszyny jak roboty szturmowe, czołgi czy artylerię przeciwlotniczą. *Ia-iya - fabryka lotnicza. Może zostać ulepszona do drugiej, a nawet trzeciej generacji. Produkuje myśliwce, bombowce, transportowce oraz śmigłowce Seraphimów. *Uosiya - stocznia marynaki. Może zostać ulepszona do drugiej, a nawet trzeciej generacji. Tworzy niszczyciele, krążowniki oraz okręty podwodne dla seraphimskiej kasty wojowników. Masa *Hyalatoh - ekstraktor masy, który można ulepszyć o następne stopnie technologiczne. To dzięki nim kosmici mogli wydobywać masę. Jeśli powstawał przy fabryce lub zbiornikach to dawał premię. *Vishyal - magazyn przeznaczony do przechowywania zgromadzonej masy. Dzięki nim opóźnia się wyczerpanie surowca w ramach budowy nowych budynków. *Hyaliya - kreator masy. Aby mógł działać potrzebne są olbrzymie ilości energii, które zmienia w masę. Postawienie go przy fabryce, generatorach energii lub zbiornikam masy dodawało premię. Moc *Uya-iya - generatory energii, były trzy rozmaite typy. Typ pierwszy był podstawą dla nowo powstających baz obcych, typ drugi był generatorem często budowanym obok generatorów osłon i był odpowiedzią na ludzkie generatory, jak ziemski reaktor fuzyjny EG-200, zaś trzeci typ odpowiadał na przykład cybrańskiemu reaktorowi jonowemu. *Uya-atoh - seraphimski budynek, który był odpowiedzią na napotkane przez nich elektrownie węglowodorowe. Stawiana blisko innych budynków dawała premię. *Vishuyal - akumulatory energii. Budując je Seraphimowie zwiększali limit posiadanej energii, dzięki czemu zgromadzone surowce wolniej się wyczerpywały w razie konieczności budowy kosztownych jednostek i budynków. Radary i Sonary *Tiesel - podstawowy radar Seraphimów, który można było ulepszyć. Wykrywali dzięki temu jednostki lądowe i powietrzne. *Shou - podstawowy sonar. Można go było ulepszyć do poziomy T2. Dzięki nim Seraphimowie wiedzieli o nadciągających flotach okrętów podwodnych. *Sele-esel - bardziej zaawansowany system radarowy, miał większy zasięg niż Tiesel, a ponadto można go było ulepszyć do omniradaru. *Shou-esel - najwyższy stopień rozwoju ksenotechnologii wykrywania wrogich okrętów. Inaczej niż ludzie oni nie posiadali mobilnych platform sonarowych. Co więcej nie była wyposażona w łańcuch omnisensorowy, stąd też miała liczne wady. *Sele-ioz - odpowiedź obcych na ludzką technologię zakłócającą działanie radarów. Generatory pola Stealth umożliwiały ukrycie przed radarami i sonarami całych baz, ale były bezużyteczne w przypadku wykrycia przez technologię omniradaru, dzięki którym można było odkryć przyczynę zakłóceń. *Aezesel - seraphimski omniradar. Był wyspecjalizowany w przypadku wykrywania ludzkich jednostek na dalekim zasięgu, dzięki czemu można było przygotować pole bitwy. Obrona *Uttaus - punkt obrony niskiego stopnia technologicznego. Przeznaczony do atakowania jednostek lądowych i morskich. Wyposażony był w podwójne działko spektralne Oh. *Ialla - podstawowa struktura obrony przeciwlotniczej w seraphimskich bazach. Wyposażona była w działko pulsacyjne Shleo, dzięki któremu maszyny Koalicji nie miały łatwego zadania w atakowaniu wrogich baz. *Sou-atha - wyrzutnia torped Uall przeciwko nieprzyjacielskim jednostkom morskim, szczególnie tym podwodnym. Często występowała ze stanowiskami obrony przeciwlotniczej i przeciwrakietowej. *Haas - mur Seraphimów. Tak jak UEF, Cybranie czy Aeoni w trakcie Wiecznej Wojny tak i w trakcie Wojny z Seraphimami obcy stworzyli tego typu konstrukty, aby utrudnić przeciwnikom wejście do bazy. *Uttaushala - zaawansowany punkt obrony przed wojskami Koalicji, uzbrojony w generator wiązki ultrachromatycznej. Jednym uderzeniem niszczył wrogie jednostki na poziomie T1, w większej grupie swobodnie niszczył siły na poziomie T2, mniej efektywnie przeciwko T3. Jego główną wadą był, tak jak u ludzkich odpowiedników, brak obrony przeciwlotniczej. Wraz z obroną przeciwrakietową, generatorem tarcz, murem oraz obroną przeciwpowietrzną Tech 3 stanowiły barierę uniemożliwiającą łatwy szturm na bazę. *Sinnatha - bardziej zaawansowane stanowisko obrony przeciwlotniczej, które dobudowywano w pobliżu wyrzutni torped, bądź punktów obrony ziemia-ziemia. Sinnatha posiadała działko pulsacyjne ziemia-powietrze typu Olaris, które było odpowiedzią na ludzką przeciwlotniczą artylerię stacjonarną. *Ythisatha - taktyczna obrona rakietowa. Wyposażona w niszczyciel rakiet Ele-athrun stanowiła podstawę do obrony przed wrogimi mobilnymi wyrzutniami rakiet. Często towarzyszyła działkom obrony lądowej oraz wyrzutniom torped. *Ythis - stacjonarna wyrzutnia rakiet. Była to artyleria rakietowa, której głównym celem było atakowanie rakietami Laanse nadciągających wojsk Koalicji. *Uotshu - bardziej zaawansowana wyrzutnia torped. Mogła tak jak bombowiec torpedowy Uosioz strzelać pakietem torped kawitacyjnych, a sama także posiadała system obrony przeciwko nadciągającym wrogim torpedom. *Atha - lekki stacjonarny generator tarcz. W przeciwieństwie do ludzkich odpowiedników mógł być ulepszony do T3, dzięki czemu można było zwiększyć rozmiar kopuły. Co więcej rozmiar i siła kopuły była znacznie większa w porównaniu z koalicyjnymi generatorami tego typu. Do działania potrzebowała sporych ilości energii. Ataki wroga dzięki trafieniu w tarczę wyczerpywały moc osłon, ale nie wyrządzały szkody seraphimskim strukturom defensywnym. *Zthuthaam - seraphimskie działo artyleryjskie. Zazwyczaj ustawiano je na wzgórzach w towarzystwie punktów obrony naziemnej, wieżyczek p-lot oraz robotów-snajperów. Jej ataki zadawały spore obrażenia wojskom KOK, jednak obszar ataku był dosyć mały. *Iathu-uhthe - platforma lotniskowa. To na niej Seraphimowie naprawiali i tankowali swoje samoloty i śmigłowce niemal każdego typu, z wyjątkiem bombowców klasy Ahwassa. *Iathu-ioz - najbardziej zaawansowana i najskuteczniejsza obrona przeciwlotnicza. W przeciwieństwie do ludzkich odpowiedników jakimi były wyrzutnie rakiet SAM Iathu-ioz wystrzeliwały kule energii dzięki działku Losaare, jakie następnie śledziły cel, celem jego zniszczenia. Kiedy Seraphimowie mieli już grunt pod inwazję na ludzkie planety takie wieżyczki były podstawą w ich bazach. *Ythisioz - obrona przeciwko głowicom nuklearnym. Wystrzeliwała rakietę Hu, która następnie namierzała i leciała w kierunku nadchodzącej głowicy, celem jej zniszczenia przed dotarciem do celu. Zniszczenie tych instalacji sprawiało, iż Koalicja po odparciu ataków obcych wysyłała głowice nuklearne na bazę, celem zmasakrowania wszelkich struktur i jednostek. *Hastue - seraphimska struktura, jaka była odpowiedzią na ludzie wyrzutnie rakiet nuklearnych, które kosmici odkryli w trakcie wybicia wszelkich śladów ludzkiej bytności na Ziemi. Wystrzeliwała rakiety kwantowe typu Inaino, które mogły zniszczyć jedną osadę w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund. Podczas walk o Griffin IV Seraphim użył go by zniszczyć osadę na południowy wschód od Fortu Clarke. *Athanuhthe - ulepszony generator tarcz. Może wytrzymać znacznie więcej obrażeń niż lekka wersja, a ponadto ma znacznie zwiększony zasięg. To przez nią niełatwo było zniszczyć bazy Seraphimów, jak już obcy rozpoczęli inwazję na planetę na pełną skalę. *Hovatham - gniazdo ciężkiej artylerii. Wyposażona była w działo Suthanus, które obcy montowali również na swoich pojazdach o tej nazwie. Hovatham działa podobnie jak Książę, Dysruptor czy Emisariusz, to jest ludzkie odpowiedniki - do strzału potrzebuje olbrzymiej ilości energii, dzięki czemu może dokonać zniszczeń w postaci wysadzenia w powietrze małej bazy. Miała olbrzymi zasięg, w związku z czym stanowiła zagrożenie dla dowódcy jaki położony jest nieopodal. *Aezthu-uhthe - brama kwantowa. To dzięki nim mogli przechodzić na inne światy, a także przysyłać dodatkowych dowódców na pole bitwy, by im pomogli. *Yolona Oss - jedyny budynek eksperymentalny Seraphimów. Jest odpowiedzią na Mavora z UEF czy Scathis Cybran. To wyrzutnia rakiet strategicznych, której atak przynosił masowe zniszczenia. By zapobiec atakowi jej rakiety obrona musiała trafić nie jedną, a dwoma pociskami. Zasięg ataku mógł całkowicie unicestwić główną bazę KOK, a pojedycze uderzenie wystarczyło by uśmiercić ludzkie OJD. Znani Seraphimowie *Seth-Iavow - Lider Wojenny Seraphimów. Kierował w trakcie Wojny z Seraphimami wojskami obcych jako przywódca kasty wojowników z ramienia Starszych Seraphimów. Rozkazał wybić wszystkich z ludzi na Ziemi oraz w całej galaktyce, celem zdobycia dla Seraphimów. Jego los jest nieznany. *Thel-Uuthow - zastępca Zan-Aishahesha w trakcie walki na Błękitnym Niebie. Uciekł podczas porażki, pojawił się ponownie w trakcie walk o Ziemię między Koalicją, a Seraphimami i ich sojusznikami, gdzie zginął. *Shun-Ullevash - głównodowodzący atakiem na Fort Clarke. Zginął dzięki połączonym wysiłkom koalicyjnego dowódcy i Fletchera, który bronił stolicy ZFZ. *Zan-Aishahesh - dowódca ataku na Pałac Księżniczki na planecie Błękitne Niebo. Próbował stworzyć 6 bombowców Ahwassa by zniszczyć budynek, jednak nie udało mu się to. Później jego siły został zniszczone dzięki połączonym działaniom gwardzistów pałacowych, Rhizy i dowódcy. *Oum-Eoshi - dowódca, który z pomocą Hex5 i innym seraphimskim głównodowodzącym zastawił pułapkę na dowódcę Koalicji oraz Dostyę. O ile przedstawiciel Węzła z pomocą jednostek obcego zdołał zabić elitarną dowódczynię to jednak nie udało mu się pokonać drugiego dowódcy. Po wojnie prawdopodobnie dostał się do niewoli. Ciekawostki *Nazwa wywodzi się najwyraźniej od Serafina, zwanego Serafem (z hebr. l.p. שׂרף seraf, l.mn. שׂרפים serafim; ang. Seraph, Seraphim). Według Starego Testamentu jest to najwyższy i najpotężniejszy rodzaj ze wszystkich istniejących aniołów, powstały z bezdymnego ognia. Galeria Postacie Seth-Iavow.jpg|Seth-Iavow, Lider Wojenny dowodzący atakiem Seraphimów na ludzkie planety.|link= Oum-Eoshi.png|Oum-Eoshi, dowódca wojsk na okupowanym Hadesie.|link= Shun-Ullevash.png|Shun-Ullevash, dowodził wojskami atakującymi Fort Clarke.|link= Thel-Uuthow.png|Thel-Uuthow, przyboczny Zan-Aishahesha podczas oblężenia Błękitnego Nieba.|link= Zan-Aishahesh.png|Zan-Aishahesh, dowódca ataku na Pałac Księżniczki Burke.|link= Pojazdy ACU.png||link= SACU.png||link= Battleship.jpg||link= MML3.jpg||link= Seraphim_athanah_on.png||link= Seraphim_Ilshavoh.png||link= Seraphim_la_istle.png||link= Seraphim_lashavoh.png||link= Seraphim_suthanus.png||link= Seraphim_thaam.png||link= Seraphim_yezyne.png||link= Seraphim_ztuuthe.png||link= SeraphimCarrier.jpg||link= SeraphimCombatScout.jpg||link= SeraphimFrigate.jpg||link= SeraphimT4Ythotha.jpg||link= T1_submarine.png||link= T2_cruiser.png||link= T2_destroyer.png||link= T3_siege_tenk.png||link= T3_sniper_botssssssss.png||link= Yathsou.png||link= Budynki Exp._Missle_Launcher.jpg||link= SCFrame_Fri_Jul_23_123900_2010_00002.jpg||link= SCFrame_Fri_Jul_23_123928_2010_00003.jpg||link= SCFrame_Wed_Jul_21_131738_2010_00007.jpg||link= SCFrame_Wed_Jul_21_131825_2010_00009.jpg||link= SCFrame_Fri_Jul_23_124845_2010_00012.jpg||link= SCFrame_Fri_Jul_23_124853_2010_00013.jpg||link= SCFrame_Wed_Jul_21_132011_2010_00014.jpg||link= SCFrame_Wed_Jul_21_132019_2010_00015.jpg||link= SCFrame_Wed_Jul_21_132103_2010_00016.jpg||link= T2_arty222222222.png||link= T2_FLAK.png||link= T2_PD.png||link= T2_shield2.png||link= T2_TMD.png||link= T2_TMLsssss.png||link= T3_aa.png||link= T3_shield.png||link= T3_SML_shootsss.png||link= en: Seraphim (Supreme Commander) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Fanatycy